Beliel by GrimmHime
by AkkeAndringa-AxiaAndromedaSt
Summary: um idk just read the story. romance. mature rape content...16 and up
1. Chapter 1

Beliel by GrimmHime

a grimmjowxorihime/uliquiorrsxorihime fic

By Shun ~ Hyperbole Data Productions

to be honest, i dislike the grimmjow orihime paring. but it just worked out that way.

enjoy, this is old, take pity

spoilers.

mature content.

Inoue Orihime sat in her cold room in Las Noches thinking about her plan to destroy the Hogyoku. "Kurosaki-kun...what should I do?" (:ugh:) The door to her room creaked open. "What is it Uliquiorra?" she muttered in response. However the powerful reitsu that entered her senses was not as expected. Instead of the normal envelopement of monotone static was replaced by the cold voice of the sexta Espada. "Hey little girl? Are you up?" Jeagerjaques Grimmjow replied. "Gri-Grimmjow?"she stuttered. He slicked in the doorway and shoved her down on the oversized pillows, tearing her clothes off.

Orihime had gotten use to Grimmjow sneaking inher room every night. He came in usualy after most of Las Noches went to sleep, when the artificial sky dimmed to the actual black. He'd use her for a few hours then just leave. She usually had an easy time falling asleep after that, her eyes swelling from the tears. But latly she had started worrying. About many things, as much a a prisonor could worry about. When to sneak out for the Hogyoku, but more self consious things like her fleeted virginity, and if anyone, esspecialy Ulquiorra, if he knew what went on after hours. Secretly she wished he did know. So he could rescue her. She couldn't defend herself even this time, she thought. She was as useless as ever. For a long time in since, she choked Ichigo's bane. She always did when she was hurting inside. The thing she hated was Grimmjow kissed her all over her body. But he never once kissed her on the lips. She stood in her room all day, the bags under her eyes increasing everyday. Once again she hoped to be saved. One day, one of the Espada came in her room. She had a cold atmosphere, but seemed very trustworthy. " I am Tia Halibel." she introduced herself. "You are...Oru..." "Inoue Orihime, ma'ma." Orihime still felt like she had to refere to Halibel. Then Halibel left. "?"  
>But as her second foot stopped for in instant midstep, Orihime felt a flod of maternal warmth feel her soul. More leaderly and guidencish than motherly, though.<p>

Schiffer Uliquiorra quietly stepped into Orihime's room with her breakfast exactly one month in Hueco Mundo time after Grimmjow had begun his nightly routine. Uliquiorra's cold-lipped mouth slightly open as if he had been silently saying something to himself. Orihime was in her usual standing spot, but she was facing the door so her and his eyes were locked when he came in faceforward. He felt kind of stupid with his mouth open after a minute so he forced anywords to leave his lips. She began to sweat as his gape widened a bit. "Ori-hime. What exactly does Grimmjow do when he comes in here at night?" He knew very well though. He had his his reitsu many a time through the thick walls of the hallway entrance to her room. At first she did not answer. Then she changed the subject. "May I have my food please." It was a hollow command (:no pun intended:). He put down the tray and turned about-face on the same foot, his hand twitching in his cold pockets. Why did he say that? He fussed and paced outside the door.  
>The next time Uliquiorra passed grimmjow, he stood up. "Orihime is my property. i'd advise you from 'visiting' her, before i interfeer." An unentenionaly empty request. "What's it ta you, bitch? You think you can do better?" They bolth kept walking.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Beliel by GrimmHime

a grimmjowxorihime/uliquiorrsxorihime fic

By Shun ~ Hyperbole Data Productions

to be honest, i dislike the grimmjow orihime paring. but it just worked out that way.

enjoy, this is old, take pity

spoilers.

mature content.

listing to "stereo love"

i wrote this when i was like ten...

2

Either Ulquiorra could not find, see, or enforce the need or want to interfere. He hadnt will of strength. (:does that sentence make sense?..:) But he constantly thought about hoe Grimmjow scarred her. He labeled it "slightest curiostiy", but it was jealousy.

Lately, Grimmjow would come at dinnertime to Orihime's room. She watched him eat as the servants served him a meal first, then her. Grimmjow would talk while Orihime quietly nodded. When she looked as if she wasnt paying attention, Grimmjow would grab her by the hair. Grimmjow had noticed that Orihime had been eating a lot lately. She would scarf it down, and have seconds, thirds, five times the size of the day before. She would eat untill she was so full she could barely move; and the waist band on her dress streched. He would pic her up, as hevier as she had kept getting, and throw he ron the bed, then ripping her clothers off. "If you keep eatting like this you'll get, wouman! _I_ can barely lift you, pig ass." Then in the afternoons when she ate, she would stare at his food, not the ground instead of his face. She wuld tap her foot impaciently while Grimmjow rambled and would be joyed when he finsihed and the servant came in with _her_ tray. Even Aizen wondered why their food supply was depleating so quickly. Grimmjow would just stare at her and sigh while she binged. It would take her three hours to eat each day total. And she required four meals a day. She had manner and was polite though; she would say 'please' and 'thank you' always whne she wanted more refills and would hold her bowl uo. She looked to Grimmjow, as if making sure she was alowed to have more; with her puppy dog eyes. Grimmjow would just glare. She took this as a yes. The servants would always have another tray ready- they knew they would need it. Some days she even made unusual special requests (even for her!). (Grimmjow knew she used every last calorie of her 1,000,000,000,000,000 calorie dinners in bed anyway so he let her eat- themore capeable she was, the more enjoyable it was for him.)After a few cycles of this routine, Grimmjow started letting Orihime have a few minutes to digest and use the restroom; otherwise he would have to listen to her stomach grumble the whole time during.  
>After he pulled her clothes off, top to bottom in that order, she would cover her brasts with her arms and squeeze her eyes shut as he threw off his jacket and slid down his pants. He kissed her neck to comfort her as it began. She yelled and whispered and when she got loud he would breath in her mouth and talk to her, telling her she was doing vert well and she was making him happy. She wuld breath hard, hyperventalate, take deep breths, &amp; repeat.<p>

i imagine shinju hikari will enjoy this chapter very much. amd then call me a pervert.

rate and comment iuf you dare


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTION READERS!

I AM MOVING ALL OF MY STORIES TO MY OTHER ACCOUNT- DARK MIND OF THE AMERICAN TEEN


End file.
